reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Coronation
Synopsis Mary Oversteps Her Bounds With France in a state of famine, as well as religious and political unrest, Mary looks for a way to feed the people, risking the wrath of a vengeful Lord Narcisse. Francis is preoccupied by the harrowing suspicion that his dead father’s spirit can possess the living and is haunting Francis as revenge for his murder. As Catherine makes excessive and lavish preparations for a coronation ceremony to give the impression of stability to the realm, Bash confronts the reality of a country plagued by fear, bankruptcy, and murder. Quotes Queen Catherine: Truly Francis I don’t know why she is in this conversation. Didn’t you promise the nobles you'd muzzled her? Queen Catherine: The man controls 90% of the grain in this regain, and in a famine that's not just wealth, that is power. Nobel's Wife: And the King's new child, properly claimed. You must be so happy. Lady Lola: I suppose I must be. King Francis: And it won't hurt to show the nobles, many twice my age, that if you obey me, they can too. Queen Mary: Are all powerful men so insecure? King Francis: A few. Many...Most. King Francis: Lord Narcisse. Are you well? I didn't hear back from you and expected an answer. King Francis: There's plenty of time until then. Queen Mary: Tell that to the people starving at our walls. Queen Catherine: But how can I possibly help you? I'm irrelevant. Lord Narcisse: An advisor of my choice, or regrettably there is no deal. Queen Catherine: I shall get my grain elsewhere. Lord Narcisse: You didn't come here because your heart bleeds for your starving countrymen. What are you hiding? Queen Catherine: Perhaps I'm hiding a bleeding heart. Queen Catherine: What are you doing out here? There’s a party inside to celebrate the new King. Lord Narcisse: And Queen Queen Catherine: Her too. Notes * Lord Montgomery and King Henry are both mentioned, but do not appear. * Tent City makes its first appearance. * Louis Condé confirmed himself a Prince. * Lola brought John Philip to Tent City and was cooed over by many noble women, including Lady Barnard. * Kenna and Bash's home burned down during The Black Plague fires. * Lola and Francis's baby is confirmed as a Baron. * King Francis' Coronation takes place. Death Toll Death Count. Kill Count. * French Citizen * Lady Doisneau's Husband. Goof * During the scene between Catherine & Narcisse, a skyscraper can be seen in the background of the park. Trivia * Coronation landed 1.36 million viewers and a 0.5/1 rating in the target demo, which was up from the previous week. * The red boats from The Boating Party can be seen at the start of the episode in Tent City. * Toby Regbo said that the crown made for him was too big and needed to be re-sized to fit around his ears. * For The Coronation, Queen Mary's and King Francis' looks were created and designed by Meredith Markworth-Pollack. The fabric from Mary's dress, was also used for Francis's vest. Fashion.Mary Stuart's Fashion Style. * Mary wears gold-plated, Swarovski crystal chandelier earrings from designer Vicki Sarge, valued at $214.00 Fashion.Mary Stuart's Fashion Style. * Inspiration was taken from England's Queen Victoria's 1838 Coronation. * Both crowns used during the coronation scene were very heavy. * Catherine's necklace is from Oscar de la Renta and her crown was from Deborah Moreland Catherine's Fashion Style. * Kenna wears a Notte by MarchesaKenna's Fashion Style., Greer wears First Lady Michelle Obama's Tadashi Shoji,Greer's Fashion Style. and Lola is costumed in a vintage 1950s gown accessorized with a beaded shrug from mall retailer Anthropologie's bridal line, Beholden.Lola's Fashion Style. Bash and Prince Condé wear custom-made designs. Historical Notes * Francis was crowned on 21 September 1559. * Thoughout her time as Queen, and Queen Mother, Catherine enjoyed throwing banquettes so much, and creating such extravagant parties that the Kingdom of France annually held Catherine de' Medici's court festivals. She did this from 1547 to 1559 as Queen, then as Queen Mother from 1559 until her death in 1589. Gallery Coronation - Promotional image 1.jpg Coronation - Promotional image 2.jpg Coronation - Promotional image 5.jpg Coronation - Promotional image 4.jpg Coronation - Promotional image 6.jpg Coronation - Promotional image 3.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Kinross |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | David Jansen | Charles Schuler | |- | Jane Spidell | colspan="2" | Caroline DeNani |- | Cyrus Lane | colspan="2" | Lord Ducasse |- | Diana Cofini | colspan="2" | Lady Ducasse |- | Domenic Ricci | colspan="2" | Guy Ducasse |- | Romano Orzari | colspan="2" | Summoner |- | Kathryn Alexandre | colspan="2" | Lady Barnard |- | Kent Sheridan | colspan="2" | Lord Barnard |- | Nicole De Boer | colspan="2" | Lady Doisneau |- | Karl Westerholm | colspan="2" | Boy |- | Noah Davis | colspan="2" | Andre |- | Harry Judge | colspan="2" | Franc |- | Adrian Griffin | colspan="2" | King's Guard |- | Emily Baretett | colspan="2" | Noble Wife #1 |- | Courtney Deelen | colspan="2" | Noble Wife #1 |- | Murray Oliver | colspan="2" | Nobleman |- | David Dantés | colspan="2" | Balfont |- Videos References }} Category:Season 2 Category:Episode